Feudal High Reincarnations
by Tsubaki the Dark Priestess
Summary: Modern Day Au.Kagome seems to be your ordinary high school student. But why does she have strange recurring nightmares and who was the one who betrayed her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That belongs to the person who created it.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, guys! I'll try to update whenever I can… just so you know, I'm not dependent on reviewers… it be nice to get some reviews, but I really don't care. I'll answer any and all reviews at the end of the page (if I can). One more thing. I apologize for any spacing and/or problems with the text. The computers at my school really suck, and I lost not only my first chapter on this story, but also the first chapter on my other fanfic. And the funny thing was, I was saving everything on my disc, and that got screwed up, too!

Sorry for such long notes. On with the fic!

_Italicsthought, flashback, dreams, or emphasis._

_+ between scenes. _

Chapter One: The Nightmare

_She stood there alone, waiting for him expectantly. _It_ was in her hand. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, and she cried out as she fell to the earth; the precious jewel she held was released, bouncing on the ground beside her. _

_She tried to grab it, but couldn't. It was snatched cruelly away. _

_"Thanks," a sneering voice drawled above her. He left, but she couldn't see his face as he walked away into the shadows. _

He's betrayed me, _she thought faintly. She had wanted to help him, and he had betrayed her. She opened her mouth to call out his name._

_"In--"_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP…**

Higurashi Kagome awoke with a start as her alarm clock shrilled loudly in her ear. With a lazy hand she clicked it off and got up.

_That name!_ she thought, _I almost found out that name this time!_

For weeks, Kagome had been having that strange, haunting dream, every night, repetitive, and always present. When the dream didn't haunt her at night, it haunted her by day as she tried to guess its meaning. Someone simply did not have a recurring dream for no reason.

Today, though, the dream had changed. She had said part of the name. Usually, she would wake up before she could scream out the name, but today…

What kind of a name began with "In"?

It's just a silly dream, Kagome told herself for the thousandth time. It doesn't mean anything.

She began to get dressed, wondering again whether or not the nightmare was some kind of an omen. A bad omen.

"Have a good day at your new school!" Mrs. Higurashi waved out of the rolled down window of the small car she drove, dropping Kagome off at her new High School, Feudal High. She gave her an encouraging smile and left to drive Kagome's little brother, Souta, to his new school.

Kagome stood in front of Feudal High, feeling a little awkward and nervous as she began to walk towards the entrance. She was wearing a new sailor suit uniform, green, like all the other students at this school. Irrationally, she missed her old uniform back at her old high school that had been a regular navy blue. She wondered why, since she had never liked uniforms in the first place…

When she got near the door, she noticed a few people giving her careless glances, and then noticed a boy her age staring at her. He had short, dark brown hair. It looked like he was checking her out.

Disgusted, Kagome walked right past him without another glance. She remembered her mother's words. _No, I don't think I will have a good day, mother, _she replied in her head.

Her first classes would have been easy, if she had cared enough to pay attention, or had even just concentrated. But Kagome just couldn't. She would keep staring at the time on the clocks, or stare at the teachers when they began to lecture. School had taught her a valuable skill in life—the ability to sleep with your eyes open.

Thus, the morning classes were spent in a mind-numbing stupor.

When the lunch bell rang, Kagome couldn't feel more relieved. She found the cafeteria easily, and sat at a table by herself, taking out her bento box lunch. She began to eat.

"Hey, is this spot taken?" a girl her age asked, pointing at an empty seat next to her. She had dark brown hair and eyes.

"No" Kagome replied, hoping she could make friends with the girl, " My name is Higurashi Kagome. What's yours?"

"Pleased to meet you," the girl replied, and then her eyes flicked to Kagome's background, " oh, no…"

"What?" Kagome looked back at what the girl had seen, and caught sight of the boy who she had seen staring at her before. He was heading straight for them.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, " Mind if I sit here too?"

"Yes, we mind," the girl replied, sounding mortified, "just go away, Miroku."

"But my dear Sango," the boy looked hurt, " I don't understand why you want me to leave--"

"Because you'll make me and Kagome here throw up," Sango looked irritated.

"Have I done something to offend?"

Sango scowled. "Not yet, you haven't," she said darkly. She glared at him as he sat down anyways.

Miroku shrugged. "So, what's your name?" he asked Kagome innocently.

"I'm--", Kagome began, but then she felt a hand trying to—oh, God--

SLAP.

Kagome stood up, her insides boiling with rage. " I think I just lost my appetite!" she declared angrily. She stormed away, leaving Miroku with a red handprint across his face. Sango glared at him reproachfully, and threw the remainder of Kagome's lunch on his head, leaving as well.

_The nerve of some people! _Kagome stomped around outside, outraged, walking with pounding feet. She slowed down, though, when she realized she had no idea of where she was going.

_Maybe I'll just take a walk, to take my mind off things, _she decided.

As she wandered around school, she was both surprised and pleased to find out that this school had such beautiful scenery. The inner courtyard of the school was as lush as a park, there were so many trees growing everywhere! Some students were hanging around here, lounging in the shade of the trees, eating their lunches and talking to their friends.

She began to stroll through the trees, feeling the cool air brushing against her face, and listening to the soft rustling the leaves made all around her. Completely relaxed, she walked past the students that were scattered among the area, hoping she could find a secluded place by herself.

As she walked, she could hear the voices slowly fading away. She passed an old well casually, having a strange feeling of déjà vu. She didn't stop, though. She kept going.

Finally, Kagome stopped in front of a large tree… a very old, and ancient tree. Here she wanted to stay. She felt completely relaxed … she could hear no more faint murmurs. She sat against the trunk, sighing contentedly.

"Hey! Just what do you think _you're _doing here!" someone shouted from up above. She glanced at the tree branches over her head in surprise as someone jumped down.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for any spacing errors. I hoped you enjoyed chapter one! Till next time—Ja ne! (I'll try to update whenever I can, it might be long, but then again, maybe not!)


End file.
